Glossary/The Ancients
Page 1 The Ancient Civilization An early civilization in Gurhal that is said to have faced a mysterious and sudden downfall thousands of years ago. Evidence of their existense is present in the form of relic sites located throughout the Gurhal System. The relic sites were reactivated during the Seed invasion, servin as a reminderthat the Ancients possessed technology far superior to modern science. ---- It was a civillization centered on A-Photon energy, vastly more advanced than modern technology. The Divine Maiden has discovered that the decline of the Ancients was triggered bu a Seed invasion. In a final effort to combat the threat, the Ancients created confinement systems to eradicate the Seed from Gurhal. The Ancients The people of an ancient civilization that left traces of their existence in artifacts showing technology far beyond modern science--relic sites, Stateria, and even Rykros. Little is known about the structure of their society, but their technology clearly shows them to have been an advanced, powerful people. The commonalities sen in relic sites throughout Gurhal indicate a centralized society, perhaps dominated by a dictatorial ruler. Relic Sites Ruined structures left behind by the Ancients. Since the Seed invasion, many have been newly discovered, and they have mysteriously begun to operate once again. Stateria A general term for the autonomous weapons left behind inside relic sites. They contain an internal A-Photon reactor and automatically attack enemies in the area. It is believed they were created to be weapons agains the Seed during the Confinement War. Now, with their creators long gone, they act as guardians of the relic sites and attack any intruders unlucky zenough to come across them. Codex An artifact of the Ancients. A storage medium that contains memories, it is said that some can store entire personalities. In the Kasch village, an awareness emerged from their codex from time to time and imparted knowledge and technology to the Kasch. The mirage Blast is one such example. Maghara A place within the subspace where the consciousnesses of the Ancients have gathered. The Ancients wait there for the time when their civilization can be restored. Nothing is known about the nature of the place or how it can be accessed, but it seems likely that it was intentionally created by the Ancients. Sun King The title claimed by Kumhan, king of the Ancients. With unparalleled power and intelligence, he built a system of absolute control with himself at the center, bending all of Gurhal to his will. In his reincarnated form, he seems to have lost some of the calm, calculated thinking that served him in his past life, but his power remains undiminishedeven in his commandeered host body. Sun Consort The title of consort to the king of the Ancients, it was specifically bestowed upon Mika. While all of Kumhan's other consorts lived in constant fear of him and blindly followed his every command, Mika stood up to him and stuck to her beliefs from the moment she first saw him, intrigued, he took her as his consort. He then toyed with her to try to break her will, but even now, as a disembodied spirit, Mika still continues to defy Kumhan Next Page ---- Page 2 Tethis While-petaled flowers that grew in the time of the Ancients. Mika's favorite flower. Tough they are long since extinct, Mika retains her memory of their smell, and the fragrance constantly surrounds her. ---- previous page ---- Category:Glossary Category:Your Room System